One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by 1963MercuryComet
Summary: Years later, Tree Hill High is now the stomping grounds of the new generations of Scotts and Bakers. One person's arrival to the town changes the laid back lives of the town's inhabitants, but is it for better or for worse? And is history just repeating itself? M Rated parts are a little later in the story and are completely optional to the reader. (You can skip them).
1. Chapter 1

**So before I begin writing, I want you to know that my story is not 100% accurate based on the actual TV series, One Tree Hill. The main character's ages are going to be changed so they are similar to fit my story line. ALSO! I know this is a long chapter, but I'm still deciding the length each of these will be. I own absolutely nothing (sadly) and most of my work is credited to the crew of OTH, the other parts being my individual ideas.**

**So basically this story follows of the life of the main character's kids from OTH (except Quinn and Clays kids because they're my least favorite couple I'm not even going to lie). Also, I have 3 composition notebooks filled right now of each of their high school years from this point, I'm just beginning to paste the first one. It's going to be a long story.**

* * *

"Jude!" yelled Davis as he got out of the car, "Why're you rushing away?"  
Jude quickly stopped and turned to his brother, "now that I'm on the Varsity team I kind of have a new reputation that I'd like to keep."  
"And that reputation is?"  
"I haven't exactly made it yet, but all I know is that I can't be the kid who's best friends with his brother, you're fun and all but I need more friends. I have to go...bye!" and with that Jude speed walked his way through the quad, leaving his brother behind.

"How's my boyfriend?" a familiar voice shouted from behind Davis.  
He spun around and opened his arms wide, preparing for a hug, "hey Lyd!"  
Lydia wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and hugged him tight.  
"How was Panama?" he asked as they broke apart.  
"It was okay, but it would've been a lot better if you were able to come. My family is literally the most boring bunch of people ever."  
"Really? That bad? I'm pretty sure any tropical vacation away from Tree Hill has to be somewhat fun."  
"Well my cousin was there, and she's a lot of fun."  
"Cool, we should really get to class before we're late, I'll walk you."  
Davis and Lydia walked side by side to Lydia's first period and as Davis began walking through the almost empty halls to his class, the late bell rang.

"You're late." the teacher sternly said, "I've already taken attendance so you'll have to go to the office."  
Davis let out a quiet sigh as he turned and left the classroom.

He walked right past the secretaries and straight to the principal's office.  
"Davis? What're you doing in here?"  
"Hey Haley. I just need a late pass and I kind of hoped you would help me out..."  
"Really? This is something I'd expect from your brother, not you. Why were you late, it's the first day of school." she asked as she began writing the pass.  
"I was walking Lydia to her class and underestimated the amount of time it would take me to get to my class."  
Haley looked up and handed Davis the pass.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Just start walking to Lydia's class earlier. You're a good kid, Davis, and I don't want little things like this to screw all of that up."  
"I know...I'm sorry."  
"Now get to class again and don't come back here anymore" she laughed.

Davis returned to the class and handed the teacher the pass.  
"Thank you, , now go sit in that open seat in the middle there."  
He simply nodded and made his way to the desk.  
"I'm Shawn," the boy next to him smiled, "Michael McFadden."  
"Nice to meet you, Michael. I'm Davis."  
"Davis Baker." Michael monotonically said.  
"Is there something wrong?" Davis asked.  
"You're Jude's brother. Basically his alter-ego."  
"Uh yeah, how do you know Jude?"  
Michael sighed, "he and his friend from the basketball team used to beat me up almost daily last year."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. I just kinda thought maybe if I became friends with you this year wouldn't be as hellish as last year was."  
"I'll help you out. Actually, why don't you come over to my house after school for a little bit?"  
"I don't want to you just pretend to be my friend, Davis. I just was thinking maybe you'd say some nice things about me to him so he'd stop."  
"I'm not pretending, I need new friends. So what do you say? Meet me in the quad after school?"  
"Okay." Michael smiled.

The end of the day had finally arrived. Jude was late out to the car as usual, and Michael was walking toward Davis.  
"Hey Michael."  
"Hey...where's Jude?"  
"Oh, he'll be out eventually. There he is now."  
As Jude approached the car, he noticed the scrawny kid standing next to his brother. What did this kid think he was doing? Jude grew angry and ran up to Michael grabbing the collar of his t-shirt.  
"Stay away from my brother you piece of shit!" He yelled, releasing the tight grip he had and pushing Michael down onto the pavement.  
Davis pushed Jude back and helped Michael up, "Jude why do you have to be such an ass. Michael's my friend and he's coming home with us today no matter what you think!"  
"I'm not going anywhere near our house until he's gone." Jude scoffed as he walked back towards the school.  
"Michael, I'm sorry...let's go."

When the boys pulled up to Davis and Jude's house, Michael stared at the large structure in awe.  
"This is your house?"  
"Yeah...I guess I'm pretty fortunate. I don't like to brag though."  
"If I was you I would brag all the time, you have every right to."  
Davis laughed, "that's just not me. How about we go inside?"

Davis and Michael walked into Davis' room and dropped their things off by the door.  
"You wanna play some NBA Live?" Davis asked.  
"Sure." Michael shrugged.

A few hours had passed, and the two remained playing video games. They were very focused on the game, too focused to notice the night knock on the door.  
"Oh hey Lydia!" Davis smiled, pausing the game and walking over to hug his girlfriend.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, your mom just said you were up here and...I'll go."  
"No, don't worry about it. This is Michael. Michael, this is my girlfriend Lydia."  
Lydia flashed Michael a quick smile and looked back to Davis, "I'll just see you tomorrow."  
"Oh crap, I've got to get home."  
"I'll drive you both, it's Jude's turn to pay for gas anyways. I just have to use the bathroom so I'll be right back."

"So...how's school going this year?" Lydia asked as she sat on Davis' bed.  
"Just dandy, and only because it's the first day so nobody has gotten around to beating my ass. Aren't you the principal's daughter or something?" Michael asked.  
"Yep, it's pretty bittersweet...mostly bitter."  
"And your dad's NBA superstar Nathan Scott, huh?"  
"Yeah but I-""You don't like to brag." Michael interrupted, "Just like every other rich kid in school. You all know you have so much more than people, but you act like you don't want to brag when in reality that's all you do."  
"Everything okay?" Davis asked as he walked into the doorway.  
"Everything's just fine." Lydia angrily said.

After he dropped Lydia off at her house, Davis was sitting alone in his car when his phone began to ring. The caller ID said 'Jude'.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey lil' brother" Jude slurred.  
"Jude, are you drunk?"  
"Naw, I'm just having a fun time with my pals. Can you pick me up?"  
"Who the hell gets drunk on a Wednesday night?"  
"Davis please!" Jude whined like a small child.  
"No, I'm not covering for you again. Call mom or dad." Davis finished his words then hung up.

Lydia walked into her house to find her mom and dad in their family room impatiently waiting.  
"Do you know what time it is Lydia?" Nathan asked.  
"It's 9:30." she shamefully replied.  
"Your curfew on school nights is 9! Especially when you're with Davis!"  
"I know I just lost track of time!"  
"What were you so busy doing that you didn't know what time it was?" said Haley.  
"Well when I first got to Davis' he had a friend over so we took that friend home and I guess we underestimated how long it would take to get him home."  
Haley shook her head, "I don't want you and Davis seeing each other anymore."  
"Mom!"  
"You made him late for class this morning, and you spent hours every night on vacation on the phone with him. I just think you two should take a break for a little while."  
"You got pregnant in high school! Do you not see how hypocritical you're being?"  
"I don't want that happening to you, Lydia. Go to your room, okay?"  
"This is so unfair!" Lydia yelled as she stomped up the steps to her room.

* * *

**Reviews are my favorite thing next to One Tree Hill, and PLEASE critique my work, I'm actually begging you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I want you to know that my story is not 100% accurate based on the actual TV series, One Tree Hill. The main character's ages are going to be changed so they are similar to fit my story line. ALSO! I know this is a long chapter, but I'm still deciding the length each of these will be. I own absolutely nothing (sadly) and most of my work is credited to the crew of OTH, the other parts being my individual ideas.**

**Just saying this chapter is pretty short, but shorter chapters mean I can update it much faster! **

* * *

Lydia laid on her bed facing away from her door, rethinking all that had just happened. Were she and Davis really not good for each other? Lydia's thoughts scattered away when she heard her bedroom door open. She didn't bother to roll over to see who it was. She knew it was her mom, because after every fight she always tried to make things better.  
"Lydia?"  
"Yes?" she quietly replied.  
"Look honey, I know you love Davis. But maybe some time apart would be good for you two."  
"But what if it's so good for Davis that he moves on and we never get back together? Because he definitely could get a new girlfriend but who would want to date the principal's daughter?"  
"Things will probably work out, they always do."  
"I'm just going to sleep the rest of my life away."  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Lyds."  
"Goodnight, mom."

* * *

"Have you heard from your brother?" Brooke asked Davis as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
"Would it be a good or a bad thing if I had?"  
She gave him a dirty glare and said nothing.  
"Okay, I just know he was pretty hammered last night and called me to ask me to pick him up."  
"And you said no?"  
"Yes because the last time I said yes I got in trouble for being out past curfew and I told him to call you or dad, I guess he never did."  
"Do you know who he was with or where he was?"  
Before Davis could respond to the question they heard the from door quietly close.  
"Jude, is that you?" Brooke yelled.  
Jude slowly walked in, his hair was messed up and there were bags under his eyes.  
"Dude I can smell your hangover!" Davis laughed.  
"Davis go get ready for school."  
Davis got up and walked around the doorway to the next room so he could listen.  
"Jude Victor Baker where the hell were you last night." Brooke sternly yelled.  
"Mom can you keep it down a little, please?"  
"I'm doing it on purpose!" she yelled once more.  
"I was at a party."  
"How old are you?"  
"Mom, you know how old I am." Jude whined.  
"Yes, you're right, I do know how old you are. You are 16-as of 4 days ago. And in case you don't remember in your drunken lust, you are 5 years short of being legally allowed to consume alcohol."  
"How about I just go up to my room and sleep and we pretend this never happened?"  
"Not without a punishment first."  
"Trust me mom, this hangover is punishment enough."  
Then Julian walked into the kitchen, and was surprised at what he saw. "Well, well. If it isn't my not-so-sneaky son."  
"Julian," Brooke paused, "What should his punishment be?"  
He then scanned his son up and down, "what's your outlook on all of this, boozy?"  
"Seriously this hangover is enough."  
"I don't think so...how about you go to school?"  
"Dad are you serious?" Jude exclaimed.  
"Come on big brother, let's not be late!" Davis smiled as he popped back in.

Jude slept the whole ride to school, and when they pulled into a parking spot, Davis slammed the breaks and woke him up. Still groggy, Jude got out of the car and waited for his brother.  
"Ah," Davis said as he saw his brother, "so you're actually waiting for me today?"  
"I'm not even in the mood to defend myself."  
"Props to you for taking a shower though, that takes a lot of strength."  
Jude mockingly laughed at his brother as they made their way through the quad and until Lydia suddenly stopped them. By her side was someone neither of the two had ever seen. The girl had long, wavy, brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. One look of this girl was all it took to snap Jude right out of his hangover.  
"Hey babe, my mom will get really mad if she sees me talking to you, but do either of you have first period Algebra 2 with or maybe just a class somewhere near it?"  
"That's my class!" Jude responded before Davis had a chance.  
"Great can you show my friend here the way? Of course you can...bye!" and Lydia quickly rushed away.  
"I'm gonna head to my class. See ya." Davis said before walking towards the building.  
Jude gave the girl a sweet smile, "I'm Jude by the way. Where you transferring from?"  
"It's really far," she responded, "so where is this class?"  
"It's down the main hallway and then you take a left, it's the first room but I can take you so-""Thanks see ya!"  
And with that Jude was left to hurry to class by himself.

Jude entered the classroom, and the first thing he noticed was that the girl wasn't even in there.  
"Mrs.B, where's the new girl? I was supposed to take her here but she kinda rushed away and now I don't know where she went."  
"It's alright Jude, she just went to the bathroom. Now go sit down."

Class was halfway over and she still had not returned. Jude stood and walked over to the teacher's desk.  
"Can I use the restroom?"  
"Are you sure you can't wait until class is over?"  
"That wouldn't have a very good turnout."  
"Make it quick." the teacher sighed.

Jude made his way down the hall towards the restroom, and halted in front of the door what said 'Women'. He gently pushed the door open and saw the girl sitting on the floor listening to music.  
"Is anyone else in here?" he quietly asked.  
The girl jumped, "can't you read? This is clearly the girl's bathroom!"  
"Answer my question." Jude demanded.  
"No, it's just me."  
Jude walked in and locked the door, "mind if I join you?"  
"Join me in what?"  
"Skipping."  
"Whatever."  
"So can I get your name?"  
Before she could respond, the bell rang. "Gotta go," she smiled as she quickly unlocked the door and left.  
"Talk about deja vu," Jude muttered to himself.

* * *

**Okay, I know the story is really REALLY slow now (and my writing has greatly improves eventually, please be patient!)**

**Reviews are my favorite, and they'll greatly improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I want you to know that my story is not 100% accurate based on the actual TV series, One Tree Hill. The main character's ages are going to be changed so they are similar to fit my story line. ALSO! I know this is a long chapter, but I'm still deciding the length each of these will be. I own absolutely nothing (sadly) and most of my work is credited to the crew of OTH, the other parts being my individual ideas.**

**Just saying this chapter is also pretty short, but shorter chapters mean I can update it much faster! **

* * *

Later that day, Davis was sitting with his friends as usual, and was surprised when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to the familiar girl and swallowed the food he had in his mouth.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi, this is embarrassing but would you mind if I sat with you today?"  
"Not at all, sit down," Davis smiled as he patted the seat next to him. "So I never caught your name, I'm Davis by the way."  
"Oh, right, I'm Sawyer."  
"I see. So you're the cousin Lydia talked about while she was on vacation?"  
"And you must be the late night phone calls," Sawyer laughed.  
"Yep that's me. So where are you from, Sawyer?"  
"New Zealand, my parents moved there from Tree Hill right after I was born."  
"That's really cool. I've always loved New Zealand."  
"Maybe we could hang out sometime and I could tell you about it." Sawyer gave Davis a flirty smile.  
"Yeah that would be fine. How's today after school? Just meet me in the quad."  
"Oh...um...yeah that should be fine."  
"It was a fun lunch with you, see you later," said Davis after they heard the bell ring.

Davis threw his trash away and made his way to the exit of the cafeteria to find Jude waiting for him, looking upset and angry.  
"You okay Jude?"  
"No."  
"Well what's wrong then?"  
"She likes you."  
"How can you even tell? We barely know each other."  
"When I talk to her she's a sarcastic bitch and when she was talking to you she was blushing and all smiley."  
"C'mon Jude, if you were to ask a random girl out she'd say yes right away, but you have to like the one that wouldn't?"  
"Yeah. There's just something about her."  
"Besides, nothing's gonna happen between us. Ever. I have Lydia. And even though she and I are on some kind of break because of her parents, I still love her and wouldn't do anything like that."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Look, this has been a fun little chat, but I have to get to class. See ya," Davis said before nodding at his brother and walking out of the room.  
Jude remained by the exit as he watched Sawyer throw her garbage away, and couldn't help but smile when they made eye contact-even though she rolled her eyes in response.

Davis sat in the quad waiting for Sawyer after school for what seemed like forever. Finally when he saw her walk through the front doors of the school he smiled and stood.  
"Sorry I took so long, I had to go tell Lydia I didn't need a ride today."  
"You're fine...did you happen to tell her why?"  
"I just said I was gonna hang out with a new friend, don't worry. You two make a really cute couple."  
"Thanks, I really mean it. Now let's get going."

The two sat in Davis' car in an awkward silence as they waited.  
"He's normally out here by now," Davis sighed.  
"I don't really mind waiting."  
"Oh there he is, thank god."

Jude approached the car while he was on his phone, he glanced up and saw Sawyer in the passenger seat and his heart skipped a beat. He finally reached the car and climbed into the backseat.  
"Take long enough?" Davis sarcastically asked.  
"Sorry...I had to take care of some things."  
"Oh by the way, this is Sawyer, but you two have already met, right?"  
"How could I forget?" Sawyer smiled at Jude.

They pulled into the driveway and Jude was out of the car before Davis could even put it into park.  
"Wait this is your house?" Sawyer asked.  
"Yeah, why what's wrong with it."  
"I'm moving into that one, two doors down from you."  
"No way! Small world."  
"Yeah..."  
"Things seemed pretty tense between you and Jude, did something happen?"  
"Not really. He just isn't the kind of guy I like to be around."  
"And what kind of guy do you like being around?"  
"I don't really know. I'm kind of picky about who I'm friends with."  
"Lucky me," Davis smiled, "well let's get inside."

"My parents aren't home. My dad's a movie producer, and my mom's a costume designer for whatever movies he does so they always go on trips."  
"That seems really cool actually. Being alone for really long periods of time."  
"Well I have Jude so I'm not exactly alone," said Davis while he sat down on the couch, "well come sit."  
"What do you want to do?" she asked.  
"We could watch a movie."  
"That sounds fine."

An hour and a half later, the movie was finally over.  
"Did we really just waste that much of our lives?" Davis laughed.  
"I think so."  
Just then, Davis' phone began to ring. "It's Lydia."  
Sawyer snapped into focus and paid close attention to Davis as he answered the call.  
"Hey Lyd! Uh yeah, they're upstairs. Let me go get her." Davis muted the microphone on his phone and looked at Sawyer. "Jude? You told her that friend was Jude and decided you just weren't going to tell me?"  
"I figured it wasn't that important! What does she want?"  
"She wants to talk to you."  
"Okay give me it."  
He cautiously handed Sawyer the phone.  
"Hello? No nothing's happening. When? Yeah that's fine. Bye," she hung up and handed the phone back to Davis, "was that so hard?"  
"Why was Lydia calling for you?"  
"Because I'm staying with her while my parents get everything moved. She just wanted to tell me what time to be home."  
"Oh...that was a lot simpler than I thought it was gonna be."  
"How complicated could something like that be?"  
Davis laid his head back and let out a deep sigh. "What time did she say?"  
"Like 10 minutes from now."  
He quickly sat back up, "oh. We should really get going."  
They both stood and Sawyer got her stuff together.

The ride home was mostly silent, besides the radio and a few sounds that came from the open windows. They stopped outside Lydia's house and Davis looked at Sawyer.  
"It's a good thing my windows are tinted, huh?"  
"It's dark outside anyways."  
"Are you okay?"  
"What was this, Davis? You invited me over to talk about New Zealand and we didn't even talk about it once."  
"We just hung out, friends tend to do that."  
"We barely even know each other. I don't know you or your brother yet here I am getting stared at by him and sneaking around with you because you're dating my cousin and..."  
"I'll tell her if you want."  
"No...no don't do that your relationship is already at stake and you don't need that."  
"So none of this happened?"  
"None of it."  
"Not even this?" And before Sawyer could respond Davis leaned forward and kissed her. But she didn't pull away.  
"I should go."  
"Sawyer, I'm sorry."  
"I...goodbye."

"Lydia, is she here yet?" Haley called to Lydia from the kitchen.  
"Lemme see," said Lydia. She peered out of the window, "yeah but they're just sitting in their car."  
"Why're they sharing a car again?"  
"Jude's car broke down last week."  
Haley walked into the same room, "what's taking so long?"  
"Oh here she comes!"  
"Lydia get out of the window before she sees you!" she laughed.

Sawyer quietly walked in the front door and turned to see both Haley and Lydia sitting in their livingroom looking at her.  
"I'm on time!"  
"I know you are. But we just wanted to talk to you."  
She walked into the room and sat down, "about what?"  
"Jude," Lydia butted in, "he sometimes puts on this nice guy shell but deep down he's a player. He always has been and we just want you to be careful."  
"There's nothing going on between us...we're just friends."  
"That's how he starts with most girls."  
"Okay well I'll keep that in mind," said Sawyer. She stood and turned to walk out of the room, and once she was gone Haley looked at Lydia and sighed.

* * *

**I know this one's pretty short too, but Chapter 4 is going up almost right after this one. As always, reviews are my best friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I want you to know that my story is not 100% accurate based on the actual TV series, One Tree Hill. The main character's ages are going to be changed so they are similar to fit my story line. ALSO! I know this is a long chapter, but I'm still deciding the length each of these will be. I own absolutely nothing (sadly) and most of my work is credited to the crew of OTH, the other parts being my individual ideas.**

**I made this chapter a little longer, maybe a lot longer-I can't really tell. Thanks for all the views though, they really mean a lot to me. :)**

* * *

Davis and Jude arrived at school the next morning and began their daily walk through the quad. Davis made his way to Lydia's locker while Jude followed him.

"Hey look who it is," Lydia said to Sawyer, looking down the hall at Davis and Jude.  
"Lyd, I told you we're just friends."  
"That's not the look guys just give their friends."

"So you two hung out and it was a nice time. And nothing happened." Davis quietly said to Jude as they grew closer to the girls.  
"Not even a little kiss when I dropped her off?"  
"I mean...I don't think Sawyer would agree."  
"But she'd have to. It would make it more convincing, right?"  
"Jude, don't be an ass. Now hush."

"Hey Lyd. Did you talk to your mom last night?" Davis asked.  
"Briefly, but I think things are going good. Just a few more days until we can finally be us again."  
"That's good. I've been pretty bored this past day without you," he laughed.  
Sawyer's mouth slightly opened, and Davis noticed. He quickly wiped the smiled off of his face, "ho-how are you anyways."  
"I think the real question is how are you two?" Lydia smiled at Sawyer and Jude.  
"We hung out and had a nice time. And nothing happens," Jude said seriously, emphasizing nothing.  
Sawyer quickly swatted his arm, "we are just fine."  
"Okay what happened. Something had to have happened. I want the truth."  
"You want the truthful truth?" Jude asked.  
A panic started inside of Sawyer, unaware of what Jude was about to say.  
"Well first, I kissed Sawyer. It was kind of a heat of the moment thing, ya know? And then-for the first time in a long time-I actually asked Sawyer to be my girlfriend because I really like her. More than any other girl I've ever known. And she said-""I said no."  
Lydia gasped and Jude looked at Sawyer.  
"That's why we've been acting weird. Because we're trying to act like nothing happened and in reality something really did happen and no matter what I say or do I'm not going to forget it so pretending is a really unrealistic thing," once Sawyer stopped rambling she felt like she was going to cry. "I'm gonna get to class."  
Once she was out of sight Lydia looked at Jude and Davis, trying to decide which of them was more hurt-looking.

After the bell rang, dismissing the students from their first period, everyone quickly scrambled out of the room. Jude stood and quickly followed Sawyer out of the door, stopping her in the hallway.  
"What do you want," she sighed.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know what happened that caused you to get upset, but I'm sorry."  
"Jude, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I deserved what you said. I shouldn't be hanging around with my cousin's boyfriend behind her back."  
"Just don't hide it from her."  
"I can't not hide it from her. No matter what she'll get mad. I brought this on myself so I'll have to get myself out of it."  
"Let me help."  
"I have to learn from my mistakes, so thanks but no thanks."  
"Give me a chance, okay? I promise I won't let you down."  
"How are you going to help me?"  
"I mean, give me a chance. I want to get to know you. How about we go out on a date or something tonight? Please."  
Sawyer thought about it for a minute, "I'll think about it. But I have to get to class. Thanks for listening, Jude."  
"Let me walk you," he insisted.  
"Well then let's go before we're late," Sawyer tried to look annoyed but couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips.

Davis sat down at lunch with his friends as he did yesterday. He looked around before he started to eat, figuring Sawyer wasn't going to sit with him. Before taking a bite of any food, he took one last glimpse around the room to double check-and that's when he saw it. Jude and Sawyer entered the cafeteria side by side, deep in conversation, even laughing a little. Didn't Sawyer hate him? His question was answered when the two shared a hug and parted ways.

"What was that?" Davis asked as Sawyer took the seat next to him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought you hated Jude, but you actually looked like you like him back there."  
Sawyer let out a sigh, "I'm giving him a chance."  
"A chance at what?"  
"Well first I gave him a chance at being friends and now we're going on a date tonight."  
"That escalated really quickly. Are you sure you want to do that, Sawyer? Jude's kind of an ass, and though he may not seem like that now, that's just his way of getting into your bed."  
"Well I don't care because he's treated me just fine."  
"I know but-""Davis why does it even matter to you?"  
"You're my friend, Sawyer. And I don't want my ass of a brother to trick you like the other girls he has."  
"Trust me Davis, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

They didn't talk for the remainder of their lunch bell, but the rest of the student's grew louder as a fight broke out in the middle of the room. It was between a familiar looking boy and a very large senior. Sawyer quickly stood up, a very worried look on her face. Davis stood up beside her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's that kid's name," she asked with the inability to peel her eyes away from the scene unfolded before them.  
"Which one?"  
"The one getting screamed at, about to get his ass beat! Davis what's his name!" she yelled.  
Davis moved around to get a better look at the boy, and looked back at Sawyer, "that's Michael."  
"McFadden?" Sawyer exclaimed.  
"Yeah you know him?" Davis turned to Sawyer, only to see her pushing her way through the crowd around the boys.

Sawyer finally made her way to the center and ran to Michael, pushing him out of the way at the wrong time. As Michael fell to the floor he sat up and yelled as the senior's was already hitting her. She immediatly fell to the floor and Michael crawled over to her as the senior stood in shock at what he had just done. The students around gasped and Davis yelled her name in a panic. He pushed through the students as she did and once he reacher her he fell to his knees by her side.  
"Sawyer!"  
"I'm sorry about your girlfriend," the senior worriedly said to Davis.  
Her eyes fluttered open, "what?"  
Davis sat her up slightly, "are you okay?"  
Sawyer felt her lip and looked at her fingertips to see the blood on them.  
"Let's get you to the nurse," said Davis as he was now helping her stand up.  
Michael who looked embarrassed as ever as he watched Davis help Sawyer up, "...thanks, Sawyer..."  
She simply nodded in response.

On the walk to the nurse, Davis decided the silence needed to end between them.  
"What was all that?" he asked.  
"Well you obviously saw more than me," Sawyer awkwardly laughed.  
"Are you friends with Michael or something?"  
"We were friends, well best friends, when we were young. His parents did a lot of stuff with their show down in New Zealand, so he was there a lot and so we just became fast friends."  
"That's pretty cool that you guys were kind of reunited. Not the way you were..."  
"Yeah," she paused "this always happened to him. I thought when they moved it would get better. But it obviously didn't."  
"Yeah, you can thank your new boyfriend Jude for that."  
"What?"  
"When Michael transferred here last year, Jude would beat him up pretty much daily."  
"Davis you can try all you want, but nothing's going to change my mind right now."  
"I'm not lying, I swear. If I'm being honest, I think you guys have a decent shot at working. He really likes you, more than any of the other girls he's been with. He'll try really had not to lose you."  
"What's with all these other girls everyone keeps telling me about?"  
"He just dated a lot of girls last year, and I know this really isn't something to advertise, but he's not a virgin."  
Sawyer just stared at Davis as they had finally reached the room. "Then he'll just have to deal with it, wont he?" Then she quickly walked into the nurse's room.

Alas, the end of another day had arrived. Davis walked from his last period to Lydia's locker and waited. He finally saw his girlfriend walking down the hall toward him, so he flashed her a charming smile. But, once Lydia saw him, she quickly turned around and began walking the other direction. Davis started down the hall walking quickly and stopped her, turning her around gently to face him.  
"What do you want?"  
"What's wrong, Lyd? Did I do something?"  
"Actually, yeah, you did. Thanks for asking."  
"What did I do?"  
"Did you forget that I have the lunch right after you?"  
"No-I knew you did. Please just tell me whats wrong."  
"As I was walking into the cafeteria, the fight broke out, so of course like any other student I stopped to see what was going on, because fights rarely happen here."  
"Yeah..."  
"The first thing I saw was Sawyer push that Michael kid out of the way and get punched in the face," Lydia paused to keep herself from crying, "and you shouted her name, and pushed through everyone just to get to her."  
"Because she got punched by one of the biggest guys in our school, I was seeing if she was okay because nobody else seemed to want to jump in and do anything about it."  
"And that's great, Davis, but when you yelled her name...the sheer panic and fear in your voice...you sounded so worried and terrified. Too terrified for a guy who's just a friend."  
Davis said nothing.  
"But the icing on the cake was by far when the senior apologized about your girlfriend, and you didn't deny it! You didn't say anything!"  
"Because that wasn't my concern at the moment."  
"Yeah, your new lover Sawyer was."  
"No, my friend, and your cousin Sawyer was. I don't like her Lydia."  
"Do you love her?" Lydia said, wiping the many tears from her cheeks.  
"I love you, Lydia."  
"Davis it's a yes or no!"  
"It's really hurts that you'd even ask twice."  
"Because you aren't answering the damn question, and that really leads me to think something's going on that I don't know about. Don't talk to me anymore because we're done! I hate you!" Lydia walked down the empty hallway sobbing as Davis stayed behind, recollecting.

When Lydia walked into her house, Sawyer was there sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
"Hey!" she smiled.  
"How'd you even get home?"  
"Jude took me," Sawyer stood and walked over to Lydia, "what happened? Why're you so upset?"  
"Because my boyfriend loves you, god dammit!"  
"How? I barely even know him, we literally just met yesterday!"  
"Why do you seem so disgusted about it?"  
"Because like I said, we barely know each other, and because I like Jude-not Davis."  
"I would've given anything for him to have answered the simple yes or no question."  
"Well I'm going out with Jude tonight, so maybe I could try to talk to him if you want?"  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to happen."  
"I'll have Jude do it."  
"Whatever. Thank god it's Friday so I don't have to deal with him for two days."  
"Well I'm really tired, so I'm gonna take a nap."

Sawyer walked out of the room and up the stairs to her current room. She pulled out her phone and shut and locked the door.  
"Hello?" Davis answered.  
"Why the hell did you tell Lydia you loved me?" she asked quietly.  
"I didn't."  
"Davis."  
"She asked me if I loved you, and I said nothing."  
"Why was she even asking anyways?"  
"It's a long story. When can we hang out next?"  
"I'm not hanging out with you until you secure things with Lydia."  
"And Jude doesn't affect your answer?"  
"Hey, I can do whatever I want because he and I aren't dating yet."

Jude picked Sawyer up around eight, and took her to a restaurant.  
"Do you know what you're going to order?" he asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  
"I'm just gonna drink my water," Sawyer smiled.  
"You're not on one of those crazy Hollywood diets, are you?" Jude joked.  
"No, I'm just weird on first dates."  
"How so?"  
"I just...okay it's really dorky but I get really nervous and so I get, like, butterflies, you know, and then I start to feel sick for god knows what reason so..." Sawyer looked up at Jude who was giving her a cute grin, "I'm just not hungry," she laughed.  
"No keep rambling, it's kind of cute."  
"No it's not, you're just trying to make me feel better."  
"It really is. I remember when you were really mean to me in the bathroom the other day...and now you're so vulnerable. I find that really cute."  
"Stop," she blushed.  
"I'm not all that hungry, so do you just want to bail and go back to my house?"  
"That's fine."

When they got back to Jude's that went to his room. They then sat side by side on his bed.  
"So how about this chance thing?" Jude nervously smiled.  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I'm trying to see how my chances are looking. Maybe give me a score of 1-10, 1 being 'Just take me home now, I hate you'."  
"I'd say a solid 9.5."  
"And how exactly do I get that extra half point in my favor?"  
"I don't know," Sawyer blushed.  
"Would you deduct any if I kissed you right now."  
"I'd start deducting if you wait any longer."  
Jude leaned in and kissed Sawyer passionately. Within a few moments, they were laying on his bed-getting caught up in the moment.  
"Jude, stop," Sawyer said breathlessly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We can't..."  
Jude nodded and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry."  
"No-I'm sorry I totally just killed it," she said, standing and putting her tank top back on, "I'm not like the other girls because I don't just give it up to the first guy that I really really like," she began crying.  
Jude stood and held her shoulders, "I don't care. That's not what matters to me. That's why I like you, you're different.  
Sawyer finished pulling her skirt back on before letting out a relived sigh. "I should get home soon, Haley told me not to be out late."  
"That's fine let me just get my things."  
"Take your time, I'll be right back."

"Hey," Sawyer quietly spoke.  
Davis stood up from his bed and walked over to Sawyer, "wow...you look..."  
"Davis I just came to let you know I'm with Jude now. So go fix things with Lydia, because I dont want you. I want Jude. I didn't see him as friend material because I really liked him and that scared me a lot, so I kept lying to myself."  
"Do you love him?"  
"That doesn't really concern you, now does it. I'm going to go," she sighed as she turned out the doorway.  
"Sawyer wait."  
"What?"  
"I'...I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks."

* * *

**Okay, so chapter 3 & 4 were both posted within 5 minutes, but that's okay. Like I said in chapter 1, I already have A LOT of this story written, so I can update really fast. And remember, the second paragraph in the intro of the chapters is sometimes kind of important...kind of. Thanks again for your views! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I want you to know that my story is not 100% accurate based on the actual TV series, One Tree Hill. The main character's ages are going to be changed so they are similar to fit my story line. ALSO! I know this is a long chapter, but I'm still deciding the length each of these will be. I own absolutely nothing (sadly) and most of my work is credited to the crew of OTH, the other parts being my individual ideas.**

**I'm just going to continue restating that this story does get better, the beginning is slow, my writing is not so good, there's just a lot of things are wrong with it. So thank you for reading!**

* * *

The next morning the doorbell rang at the Scott house, waking Nathan and Haley up at 7. They drouzily got out of bed and walked into the living room, where Haley slowly opened the door, surprised at who was on the other side.  
"Hey Luke! What're you doing here so soon?"  
"The house is all furnished and ready, so we figured we get Sawyer out of your hair a little early."  
"Well come in, the girls are still asleep. Where's Peyton?"  
Lucas stepped into their house and closed the door behind him, "she's at the house just putting up little decorations and all that stuff."  
Nathan walked into the living room with coffee for Haley, "hey Hales who was at the do-oh hey Lucas."  
"Hey Nate. How'd things go?"  
Haley took a sip of her coffee, "not bad."  
"Oh that's good."  
"But she is kind of seeing someone," Nathan chimed in.  
"What? Who?"  
"One of Brooke's boys. Isn't that funny how things work? Sit down I can tell you want you want to know about him."  
"Okay, well how are his morals?" Lucas sighed.  
"Can we start with another question?" Haley laughed.  
"If you want a quick summary, they're basically us as sophomores besides the whole rival thing we had," said Nathan.  
"Please tell me she's dating the nice one."  
"That'd be the one Lydia's dating," Haley smiled.  
"Damn."  
Just then Sawyer came down the steps, dressed nice and hair done, going somewhere in a rush. She came to a quick stop when she saw her father on the couch. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm picking you up, where are you going?"  
"I was actually going to go...on a jog."  
"You look awful nice to be going on a jog."  
"I'm going to go pack my things actually," she sighed as she turned back up the steps.

Sawyer was slowly packing her things in her room when her phone rang. She quickly answered it and was happy to hear Jude's voice on the other end.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey Sawyer, I need to tell you something."  
"You're not pregnant, are you?" she giggled.  
"This is kind of serious."  
"What is it, Jude?"  
"I want to tell you in person. Are you home?"  
"I'm kind of busy. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"  
"I'll just tell you now."  
"What is it, you're scaring me."  
"I decided I'm going to go to military school for 3 months."  
"What!" Sawyer stood quickly from her bed, "why? Don't your parents normally ship you off after you commit some type of felony?"  
"Last night my mom and dad sat me down and we had a long talk about how I don't know how to treat a girl properly and I need to learn, and when I tried to tell them I was changing for you they basically laughed in my face. And so I decided that this was the only way to prove my maturity to everyone."  
"Are you really going to go, or are you going to just keep saying that and seem really serious so they believe you?"  
"No, I'm going. I'm tired of being 'the bad one'."  
"I guess I can't really stop you."  
"So you'll support me?"  
"Of course, Jude. I have to go, though."  
"Alright, see you soon."  
"Bye!"

Sawyer tossed her phone back onto the bed before sitting back down. She began looking around the room she stayed in. Even though it was a very short time spent in this room, she'd miss it. The room she and Lydia stayed up later than they should have at night having girly talks, and the room where she had come to the realization that she was in love for the first time.

"Lydia?" Sawyer hesitantly said as she walked into Lydia's room.  
"What do you want," Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry about everything. If I could change things."  
"It's not your fault, really. It just kind of sucks that one day you meet someone and the next day, even though they barely know you, they fall in love with you over their long-term girlfriend."  
"Lydia I know he still has strong feelings for you."  
"He probably doesn't want me anyways...I told him I hated him."  
"He knows you don't. Look, my parents are downstairs so I'm leaving soon and I just wanted to make sure things with my best friend were okay before I moved and you forget about me."  
"Sawyer I literally have no friends how could I forget about you?"  
"I'm going to miss you, Lyd," Sawyer smiled.  
Lydia stood and put her hand on Sawyer's shoulder, "I'll miss you too. But if you end up with Davis I will come to your house, beat your scrawny ass, and then forget about you."  
Sawyer quickly pulled Lydia into a tight hug, "I love you too."

The three adults remained in the living room, still talking and catching up. They were deep in conversation, that is, until the doorbell rang. Nathan stood and opened the door.

"Hey Jude!" he said loudly, making sure to catch the attention of his brother.  
"Hi . Is Sawyer home?" Jude shyly asked, holding the flowers behind his back.  
Just then Lucas stood and walked over to the door, gesturing Nathan to the side, "hi Jude, I'm Sawyer's father."  
"Hi...other ," Jude said nervously.  
"Watcha got behind your back there, son?"  
"I...I have flowers."  
"That's nice. Why don't you come sit and chat for a bit?"  
"Jude, Sawyer's up in the guest room go on up honey," Haley smiled.  
Jude looked at Lucas who gave him an approving nod before slowly walking up the steps.

"Knock knock?"  
Sawyer looked up from packing to see Jude poking his head into the room, "get it here, dork."  
Jude walked into the room, holding the flowers once again behind his back, shtting the door behind him with his foot, "we have important business to discuss."  
"Is it about what's behind your back?"  
"What's behind my back helps the cause, but it's much more important."  
Sawyer stood up and walked over by Jude, "is it bad?"  
"It could be..."  
"Just tell me, dammit! I hate surprises."  
"Okay well, how would you feel about being my girlfriend?"  
"What?"  
"Look, I know we don't know much about each other, and we really don't, but trust me I really like you and I just had this urge and it felt right. If you don't want to I'm okay with that and I understand I just wanted to mae sure you knew how strong my feelings for you are."  
"This was sudden..."  
"Is that good or bad? I'm dying here."  
"Jude I really like you too, but-""But you'd rather just be friends, huh?"  
"No, but I'm just worried about some other things."  
Jude's lips formed a frown as he let out a deep sigh.  
"I'd love to."  
The frown quickly flipped into a smile, "really?"  
"Yes," Sawyer laughed.  
Jude set the flowers down on the desk in the room and pulled Sawyer into a long kiss.

Lucas quietly came up the stairs of Nathan and Haley's house toward the room Sawyer had been staying in for the past few days. He noticed the door was closed and immediately thought of all of the bad things that could be going on in the room. He crept the short distance down the hall and laid his hand on the doorknob before quickly pushing the door open. The sight before him was surprising. Sawyer was sitting on one end of the bed and Jude was sitting in the desk chair almost all the way across the room.  
"Can I help you, dad?"  
"I was just trying to scare ya," Lucas smiled.  
"Try harder next time."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Uh yeah give me a few minutes."  
"Alright," Lucas left the door wide open and walked back down into the living room.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to get together soon, huh?" Sawyer asked as she stood and walked over to her bag.  
"Definitely. Let me carry your bag downstairs," smiled Jude, quickly grasping the handle.  
"Jude I got it, it's not heavy."  
He let go of the handle and let out a sigh.  
"How's tomorrow?" she asked.  
"That's the thing. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"What!"  
"I know it's sudden, but-""You're damn right it's sudden! I'm not even okay with it, Jude! I haven't even let it sink in!"  
"You're not okay with it?"  
"I want you to go just...not tomorrow. I still feel like you're a stranger."  
"Well tonight I thought maybe we'd go on double date?"  
"With who?"  
"Lydia and Davis, who else, silly goose?"  
"They're in the rough right now, Jude. I don't know if it's really good timing."  
"I'm trying to help. C'mon just persuade Lyd."  
Sawyer sighed, "okay. Let's get going. I'll walk you to your car."

"Two doors down? Isn't that a band?" Jude laughed.  
"A good one too. I'll be ready at 8. Actually I'll just walk over a little before."  
"See you then, girlfriend," Jude winked. He gave Sawyer another passionate kiss before getting into his car.

Sawyer walked into the unfamiliar house, and looked around. She liked their house in New Zealand that they shared with her grandma Karen.  
"Hey honey," Peyton smiled.  
"I don't like it."  
"You liked the pictures on the website, what's wrong with it?"  
Sawyer merely shrugged.  
"Your room's all painted and your furniture's moved in. I didn't put your clothes or anything away because I didn't really know where you wanted it."  
"Thanks. Is it alright if I go to dinner tonight with some friends?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Thanks again!" Sawyer quickly ran up the steps to try make her new room feel welcoming.

"Are you seriously still sleeping?" Jude laughed as he entered Davis' room.  
"Go away, Jude. It's Saturday and I'm tired as hell."  
"Yeah well it's 1:30 so I'd recommend getting up."  
Davis quickly sat up, "already?"  
"You don't look too hot, little brother."  
"Jude...have you ever just wanted to be with a girl but you know you have no chance?"  
"That's why I'm here. I'm gonna help you get that girl."  
"Really? You're okay with that?"  
"Yeah, you and Lyd were pretty rockin' together. I figured since I'm leaving tomorrow we could go to dinner tonight, like a double date."  
"Double date? Who are you going to bring?"  
"Sawyer. Who is, as of this morning, my girlfriend," Jude proudly said.  
"Good luck getting Lydia to go, she's the one who's mad at me."  
"That's Sawyer's job. I have some packing to do, so I'm gonna go. Be ready by 8!"

Once Sawyer had finished her room, she called Lydia in hopes to persuade her to go to their planned dinner. It took a while and a few little white lies to get her to come to an 'I'll think about it' status. And a little but more effort from Sawyer finally resulted in 'if I go will you hang up?'. Just like that, Sawyer convinced Lydia to go.

"You look really...Jude," said Davis.  
"And you look like a doofus. Or should I say, a Davis?"  
"Ha-ha. You're gonna look like a doofus when you show up under-dressed as hell."  
Jude shook his head and began brushing his hair.  
"You need to shave your face, scruffy."  
He set the brush down and felt his cheeks, "shit! I totally forgot to! I was supposed to start walking to meet Sawyer now!"  
"Sounds like you have an issue," Davis laughed.  
"Please Davis, do this for me."  
"I'm not shaving your face."  
"No go meet Sawyer, bring her in and I'll probably be done by that time."  
"Fine."

* * *

**Thanks for the views! The high number has really been motivation for me to continue updating the story when I can. Chapter 6 with most likely be posted tonight, I promise. Be sure to leave reviews on what you think so far, I'm pretty curious.**


End file.
